


Little Talks

by shutupsolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Sibling Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this awhile ago. Confusing timeline in the story, things just kind of jump around? Each dash is a scene change. I dunno, I might come back and edit this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house," Hazel said, glancing around the small area.

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear," Nico replied, offering his hand.

"The stairs creak, as you sleep, it's keeping me awake," Hazel said quietly.

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes," Nico responded.

-

"And some days I can't even dress myself," Nico muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's killing me to see you this way," Hazel said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

-

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back," Hazel cried, wringing her hands and doubling over.

"Well, tell her that I miss our little talks," Nico said softly.

"Soon it will be over, and buried with our past," Hazel said, turning around to face him and grabbing his hand in both of hers.

Nico turned away. "We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love," he uttered mournfully.

-

"Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right," Hazel admitted timidly.

"You're mind is playing tricks on you, my dear," Nico replied softly, kissing her forehead. "'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

"Don't listen to a word I say," Hazel said.

"The screams all sound the same," Nico confided.

"And though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," they said together.

-

"You're gone, gone, gone away. I watched you disappear," they said in unison, back to back as visions of Sammy and Bianca appeared to them respectively. "All that's left is the ghost of you."

"Now we're torn, torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do." Bianca gingerly reached out to touch Nico's cheek, as Sammy gave Hazel a wave and a small smile. "Just let me go, we'll meet again soon," the ghosts said in unison as they disappeared.

"Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around!" the siblings cried, reaching out for what was already gone.

"I'll see you when I fall asleep." They whirled around, enveloping each other in a tight hug. "Hey!"

-

"Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," said Hazel, smiling slightly.

"Don't listen to a word I say. The screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," Nico repeated, hesitantly taking her hands in his own.

"And though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," Hazel replied, pulling them down into a crouch.

"And though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore," they said together quietly, their foreheads touching.

**Author's Note:**

> [Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I)


End file.
